Depths of Blue
by jasmine nightshade
Summary: Jack Frost and Dick Grayson both come from two different worlds. But there both hero's and they both have brilliant blue eyes. Eyes that someone would kill for. Set a few months after the battle with Pitch for RG and for YJ it would be a week or two after Wally's death. Rated to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**So I don't really know how I came up with the idea but I hope you like it. There's a reason why it's rated T.**

_Watch Tower_

Nightwing wasn't supposed to be in the gym and he knew it, but does he ever listen to anyone? Batman sighed as Black Canary and Wonder Women continued to rant on him.

"He shouldn't be training not after that explosion" Black Canary said shaking her head.

"Yes and it's your job as his father to stop him from hurting himself" Wonder Women added. The Caped Crusader pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Enough" he said roughly causing the two women to pause "let him be. If that's what he wants to do so be it. He learns best through experience" Batman said the last line softly, memories of Nightwing's parents falling and how he had grown so that he didn't take revenge against Tony Zucco played through his mind. That boy definitely learned best through experience.

The two females hero's thought this through then finally gave up by throwing up there hands and marching out of the room, but Batman could tell they knew what he was talking about. The double meanings of his words were crystal clear to those who knew his past.

A blur of color caught Batman's attention as Bart sped by the room. Batman got up and walked quickly out of the room, following the trail of destruction. He emerged into the training room where he saw Bart speeding around a now empty room. Batman glanced up into the rafters and saw the faint outline of Nightwing. Bart finally noticed the Dark Knight standing in the doorway and sped over.

"Um Batman have you seen Nightwing?" he asked cautiously. Batman remained expressionless as he shook his head. Bart paused then sped around Batman, sending his cape flapping around him. After a few minutes Batman walked into the center of the room and turned towards the door.

"Get down here Nightwing" he called. Above one of the shadows detached itself from the rest and dropped down nest to Batman. Nightwing stretched his right arm as he looked at his mentor.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Why was Bart looking for you?" Batman asked giving his son a playful glare. Nightwing laughed as he shook his hands out and smiled.

"Let's just leave it at I may have replaced his clothes with Babs" he said shrugging. Batman's lip tugged into a smile as the two walked out of the training room and into the living room where, at the moment, was empty. Nightwing walked over to the computer and pulled up a file while Batman walked into the kitchen.

As Nightwing read the report he didn't notice the shadow that crept up behind him. In a second all Nightwing could see was darkness.

_North's Workshop_

"Jack! Why don't you do something?" North called as he marched across the workshops main floor. The yetis were pushed into overtime because Christmas was almost here. Jack Frost sat on a window sill watching the yetis rushing from one station to the other and the elves sneaking cookies from North's plate. The big guy himself was inspecting each toy throwing out suggestions to the yetis and giving feed back.

"What's there to do?" Jack asked back. North glanced up at the window sill as the newest Guardian floated down to the ground beside him.

"You could try make toys?" North asked only to double over in laughter. Jack frowned and walked around the workshop, dodging yetis and freezing elves here and there. He stopped in front of the Globe; the lights of all the children glowed brightly. North shrugged his shoulders and continued on with his inspections.

As everyone was busily rushing around a cloud of darkness rolled in. one of the elves noticed this and his bell started to ring franticly as he tried to get the others attention, but no one listened as the cloud drew closer to Jack. As Jack continued to watch the globe he noticed a dark shadow looming closer and closer. He spun around and raised his staff as the cloud lunged forward. Before Jack could react the cloud let loose streams of darkness which started to wrap around him.

North glanced up as the sound of jingling bells grew louder and saw Jack being attacked by the cloud. In a second he unsheathed his swords and charged the cloud. The cloud reacted by letting go of Jack and circling the two Guardians. They stood ready as the yetis stopped what they were doing and tried to come to there aid but the cloud let loose more streams of darkness that blocked there path.

The cloud circled them once more then lunged at the two Guardians. Jack shot out a burst of frost and North slashed with his swords but the cloud split into two. It grabbed for them before they could recover and managed to get a hold of North as Jack blasted frost again. He aimed his staff at the cloud on North but it had already engulfed him in darkness. The cloud vanished in a crack, like a thunder clap, and North was gone as well as the cloud and its dark streams. The yetis ran up to Jack and started to figure out what was going on. Where was North? What was that thing that had attacked them? Why would it want Jack but take North instead? All this was said in whatever the language the yetis speak and Jack made sense of very little. He got so frustrated he slammed his staff to the ground.

The room went silent as Jack took over the situation.

"First things first, we need to contact the other Guardians" Jack said "now does anyone know how to do that?" Jack asked. The yetis began to talk in a bunch again until one stepped forward. It was Phil, and he led Jack over to a consol near the Globe. He pointed to the handle and let a stream of garble. Jack took a chance and twisted the knob. The Globe glowed then a stream of light lit up the sky above, it then separated into different directions floating away from North's. jack watched it fascinated then a thought struck him. What was he going to tell the others?

_Watchtower _

Batman walked into the living room only to know something was wrong. For one thing Nightwing wouldn't leave a report he was reading strewn all over the floor.

He looked around the room and grew slightly frantic; he knew that Nightwing had been here when he had gone into the kitchen. From behind Flash walked in munching on an apple, after some pressure from Iris he had finally caved and now ate at least two fruits a day. Iris said that even though he burned off all that sugary food he still should eat healthy.

Flash noticed Batman was off. His usual emotionless atmosphere was now thrown out the window and replaced with a slight frantic one.

"Bat's what's wrong?" Flash asked walking over to where Batman was currently at. Batman turned and gave him a Batglare but flash could see that underneath was still that frantic atmosphere.

"Nightwing's missing" Batman said marching over to the computer.

"Are you sure he didn't just slip away to another room?" Flash asked following the Dark Knight.

"No he wouldn't just leave a report all over the place" Batman waved his hand at the papers strewn on the floor. Flash bent down and picked up a paper and scanned it quickly. What he read made his eyes widen.

"Why was he reading about…that?" Flash wondered out loud. Batman said nothing as he pulled up a 3d image of Earth. On the 3d Earth was a single blinking red dot, and it was on the coast line of China.

"What is he doing there?" Batman said then he pressed a button on the counsel. A beeping alarm went off and, in a few minutes, the others of the Bat family appeared.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked peeking at the file that Flash still held.

"Nightwing is gone and when I tracked his signal its says he's in China" Batman said turning to face them.

"So what are we going to do?" Batgirl asked crossing her arms.

"Were going to go after him" Batman said. There was a moments silence then the three Bats have left the room. They walked into the hanger and into the Bat jet **(is that how you say it?) **and blasted off.

Flash still stood in the living room and when he finally realized they were gone he shook his head and ran to the kitchen ready to eat something. He knew that this was for the Bat family only.

**Dear Flash you should have told the others you don't know what is going to happen next. Wait, do I even know? Well you readers will have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next and so although it was short please review so the next chapter will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2 What the hell is going on?

**Thanks you guys for all the reviews. This chapter is longer but I hurt my finger so it took a while. You get to meet an OC today.**

To say Jack was stressed out was an understatement. He kept pacing back and forth running his hands through his hair and trying to come up with a good enough explanation to the situation. He nearly fell into a tunnal as Bunny hoped up.

"Jeez mate watch where your going next time" Bunny said as he was almost smooshed.

"Sorry Bunny" Jack muttered as Sandy flew in on a wave of dreamsand in the form of a wave. Tooth flew in to and was shouting orders to her faires all the while. The others still hadn't noticed that North was missing and Jack still didn't know what to say. To soon did the ever watchful Sandy began trying to point out this fact.

"Eh what's that mate?" Bunny asked hopping over to Sandy. Very slowly Sandy drew up a picture of North then showed him puffing and disappering followed by a question mark. Bunny was confused as he scratched his chin.

"Jack do you know what Sandy's talking about?" Tooth asked. All eyes turned to him as he tried to hide behind his staff.

"Yeah I do know what he's talking about…" Jack trailed of as he looked at his feet then his friends.

"Then tell us what he is talking about" Bunny said getting a little annoyed but still getting a bad feeling.

"North is…is missing" he blutered out. The others stood stunned there eyes growing wide and there mouths dropped to the ground.

"What!" they all started talking all at once, it was almost as worse as when the yetis had done this before.

"You guys let me explain" Jack said desperately. They all quited down and Jack took a deep breath.

"A strange cloud came in and attacked me but North interfeared and the cloud snatched him and it disappeared" Jack tried to explain as best as he could. The Guardians proccesed that then Tooth was the first to speak.

"Do we know where he is?" she asked. Jack could only shake his head. Tooth broke down and started to cry as Bunny tried to comfort her and Sandy watched on sadly. Jack took a deep breath and walked away from the scence. He may be a Guardian but sometimes it just wasn't right if he was in the room not yet. He wandered around the workshop watching as the yetis tried to push through without North's help, even the elves knew something was up and for once they weren't causing trouable.

He had no where in particular in mind to go but he soon found himself in front of North's private workplace. He opened the door to find most of the ice scultures broken and strewn all over the floor. By the looks of it, it seemed that they had broke by themselves. I picked up a shard of ice that had been from a plane. He sighed and sat down on North's oversized chair.

Suddenly there was a cracking sound and the ice sculptor of a train shattered. Jack stood up in surprise just as a something loud slammed inside the workshop. As Jack rushed out he didn't notice the invisible person standing near the window.

A mere hour after the Bat's left the Watch Tower

"What happened to you guys?" Diana asked rushing up to the Bat's as they walked out of the Bat jet. Each had there costumes shredded and burn marks were evident where there costumes were ripped.

"We had a run in with some Joker goons who were setting up a bomb" Batman explained. He walked into the living room with the others following, Wonder Women noticed that he was clutching his left arm. Once in the living room Batman went up to the computer while the other two Bat's sat down in different chairs.

"Shouldn't you get those wounds treated?" the Amazon Princess asked worridly.

"We had them checked on the way back" Robin said for Batman.

"Still" Wonder Women decided not to push the topic "did you find Nightwing?" said hero was no where in the room or had he come out of the jet when it had landed.

"Nightwing wasn't there but his belt was. It's what had the tracking signal" Robin said looking down at the ground at the same time Batman asked "how did you know he was missing?"

"I was watching the security footage out of complete boredom and when I saw it I came looking for you but you weren't here. Flash told me you had gone out to get him" Wonder Women crossed her arms "so what now?" she asked. Batman twitched slightly, she just had to keep asking questions. Spying the twitch Robin took control of the discussion.

"We don't know what to do until he shows up" he said bluntly. Wonder Women opened her mouth to ask something else but thought better and shut it. She didn't want to annoy the Bat, besides he was all ready worried about him since he was missing and they had no way to know where he was. Suddenly gas began to fill the room and before they could stop themselves they took a breath of it in. instantly they were knocked out cold onto the ground as a figure jumped down form his/her's perch. The person walked over to the uncouiccous hero's and nudged Batman with his/her foot. When he didn't respond the figure typed in something into the computer then bent down and tied Robin up. He/she picked up the uncounciouss boy and walked away. Slipping into the shadows.

**Its short I know but don't worry there's more to it fellow readers. **


End file.
